Dantana Prompts- Be My Shelter From The Rain Universe
by LovaticFever
Summary: Some prompts I received on Tumblr from my story, Be My Shelter From The Rain.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt: Lying in bed or on the couch talking about when Matthew was born and Santana wishes she would have been with Dani.**_

* * *

She never thought she'd ever be this comfortable in another person's arms but then again she never thought she'd have a roof over her head or food and clothing to spear for her and her kids. It was heaven to her. So many people took for granted having the simple things in life but she knew that after everything she had been through, she'd never take anything for granted ever again.

"What are you thinking about?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her dark haired savior.

"Life, privilege." Dani said, snuggling deeper into Santana's arms. They had been stretched out on the couch for the past twenty minutes doing nothing but enjoying the feel of each other's presence.

"What about life?" Santana asked, failing to resist the urge to run her hand through the blonde hair that belonged to the head tucked underneath her chin.

"How much we take for granted. I thought I'd never live like this again. When you found me, I was prepared to have Matthew in that dirty alleyway." Dani responded truthfully. She had never expected anyone to even look at her let alone take her to the hospital and open up their home and their lives to her. She had been sitting in the alleyway, in labour for hours before Santana came and no one had helped her even though she was pretty sure they had either seen her or heard her painful moans. She had been glad because she didn't know what they'd do if they decided to acknowledge her, but she had also been angry at the fact that the world was so cruel. She was used to it but it still got to her every once in a while.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday and I hope that's how I'll remember it for the rest of my life." Santana interrupted her thoughts once again.

"It isn't exactly a pleasant memory. I turned your life upside down. You almost died because of me and my baggage." Dani said, frowning at the memory of how Santana had almost died by the hand of her abuser.

"Dani, even if you weren't involved, I would have still met Andrew and nothing about that day would have changed, except for the fact that I would have probably given up on fighting to stay alive because I would have had nothing to fight for, so you see in retrospect, you saved me." Dani almost laughed at Santana's endearing ability to turn everything around and make her look like the good guy always. Being the good guy was never something she'd get to experience often because she was always told it was her fault, even when it most certainly was not.

But Santana made sure that she knew what it felt like almost every day and the thought of how good it made her feel to have the woman in her life gave her chills. She pressed a kiss to the woman's neck and smiled when she felt her shiver.

"Plus," Santana continued, "I wouldn't change a thing about how we met. The only thing I would change is Matthew's birth." Dani startled at that. She really thought the agent had gotten over her fear of the now toddler.

"What…why?" She asked almost disappointed in herself for not seeing this coming. She moved to remove herself from Santana's arms but the woman would not allow it.

"I would change it, so that I would be there with you when he was born. I'd be there holding your hand and telling you it would be ok and I wouldn't complain no matter how hard you squeezed my hand and I would hold you when you cried at the sight of how beautiful he is and I'd cry with you. I regret every day that I wasn't there to hear his first cry or see that first smile when you realized you had done it; you had delivered a magnificent baby boy. That's all I would change about that day."

Dani didn't have the strength to talk so she did what was second nature to her now. She kissed the living daylights out of her girlfriend, conveying everything she was feeling in that moment. Gratitude, pleasure, amusement…love.

And she thanked whoever's doing it was that she had been in the alley that day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt: A Santana and Matthew moment like he cries during the night and Santana gets him instead of Dani.**_

* * *

It had become a habit now to leave her room in the middle of the night and take up residence in Dani's. At first, excuses of nightmares or loneliness were automatic, but now, the excuses weren't necessary because it had become the norm. She was lying down in between her two favorite girls, trying to fall back asleep but failing as her mind ran a mile an hour.

She was thinking about the room adjacent to hers. It was empty but in her mind she could see a crib and a twin bed and toys and she could see Izzy running around and Matthew crawling right behind her. She could see Izzy falling asleep on the bed meant for her because she was so tired from running up and down the halls of the house. She had been thinking about it for a while and she knew she wanted it. She wanted them closer to her, but she was afraid to ask Dani to move into her room, into her bed. The room she was currently resting in had been the blonde's first safe haven after what felt like a lifetime of pain. She felt as if taking it away from her was a cruel thing to do. In her heart, Santana knew that Dani wouldn't feel that way but that did nothing to stop the thought.

That was the reason she hadn't asked yet. She had cleaned out the room one night when they had all been asleep but the courage to ask them and start filling the room with happy memories was lacking. She sometimes wondered how she even became an FBI agent because her level of cowardice was astounding, especially when it came to the people she were now lying down with.

A soft cry broke her from her thoughts and she raised her head a bit to see where the sound came from. It only took her a second to realize it was coming from Matthew's crib. The cry grew louder and Santana looked over to where Dani was curled up against her side, looking to see if her son's cry had stirred her. It hadn't. When they had first moved into her house, any little sound would wake the blonde. It made Santana's heart swell to know that the woman was comfortable enough with her surroundings to allow herself to sleep more deeply.

Another wail, louder than the previous ones cause her to take action. She should just let Dani handle it, really. But she couldn't stand to wake the blonde when she was sleeping so peacefully, so she ignored that small jolt of fear she always felt when near the boy and removed herself from the tangle that she had been in with his mother and sister. She slowly made her way to his crib, walking like she was afraid of getting cut by broken glass. She laughed at herself sometimes. A tough as nails FBI agent who was afraid of a baby. God, if someone had decided to videotape her, she'd probably be a laughing stock on YouTube. She stopped, took a deep breath and moved again. As soon as she was over his crib, he stopped crying, looking up at her expectantly with big brown eyes that were acquired from his mother. She cursed and thanked the gods for giving Dani strong genes. Those brown eyes made them get away with almost anything.

Matthew seemed to sense her hesitance to pick him up so he let out another cry and it was enough for her to pick him up and rest him in her arms.

"You really are your mother's son, pushing me to conquer my fears." Santana smiled down at him and she thought she could almost see amusement in his eyes, or maybe she was just going crazy from lack of sleep. She took a deep breath to steady herself and after she had built up enough courage, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She knew there were premade bottles in the fridge so she held Matthew close to her chest and took one of the bottles from the fridge putting it in the bottle warmer that she had bought when Matthew had started using bottles. Of course, it did not go unprotested by his mother but when had she ever let that stop her?

She found herself rocking with Matthew as she waited for the bottle to be ready. She had only ever held Matthew a few times and not by her own free will. Yes, she had gotten over the fear that she'd literally break him but it still made her uncomfortable to be near him. She couldn't figure out why since she was so good with Izzy but she hadn't tried to decipher it. But now, Dani wasn't there to take him from her and no one was there to catch him if she accidentally dropped him and the fear came creeping back. But Matthew's cry hindered it for the moment and she took the bottle from the warmer, testing it on her hand before moving over to the couch in the living room and sitting down. She felt awkward at first, how did you hold a baby? Even if it was comfortable for her, would it be comfortable for him? What if she burnt him and he cried so hard he woke Dani up and she got mad and never spoke to her again? She shook her head, doing her best to remove all doubts in her mind and went with what felt natural.

As soon as she was comfortable enough, she took the cap off the bottle and gently placed the nipple in his mouth and was surprised at the ravenous way he drank the warm milk from the bottle, as if he hadn't been fed just a couple hours before. She'd never understand how someone so small could eat so much.

She heard the shuffle of feet before she saw the blonde hair and those big brown eyes accented with a smile.

"Hey." Dani had been awake since she had felt Santana remove herself from the bed. She had been curious as to why until her son had cried. She had watched as the woman had overcome her nerves or at least pushed them aside for the moment and picked her son up from the crib, she'd watched her heat the bottle and then later contemplate adorably how to hold Matthew. But she'd done it and Dani couldn't have been more proud.

"Hi. Do you want him?" Santana was already moving to get up but Dani stopped her.

"No. I'm going back to bed."

"But-"

Dani bent over and kissed her soundly, shutting her up for good. "Goodnight." She whispered and she reveled in the hairs that stood up on Santana's neck because of the simple action. She didn't wait for a response; she turned on her heels after straightening up, and left the room, leaving Santana speechless with a now sleeping Matthew in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Prompt: Dani walks in to find Santana feeding Matthew with Izzy asleep cuddled into her side. After putting them to bed major fluff and passionate make out sesh ensues..._**

* * *

Rachel had convinced her to leave the house… without Santana, so they could go watch a movie. At first she had outright denied because as much as she had grown comfortable in her own skin, she was still weary of the outside world and what it would do to her if it found out she was having fun. Plus there were her kids. She had never been away from any of them since they were handed over to her at birth. Matthew was almost 6 months old now and Izzy was nearing the three year mark and she had never missed a day out of any of those near three years so how could she do it now? What if something happened to them while she was gone? The thought of leaving them alone pained her.

Until she remembered that they wouldn't be alone. Santana would be with them and Dani knew in her heart that she'd take good care of them. She had seen Santana overcome her hesitance with Matthew and she saw how her unique bond with Izzy grew every day. She knew she'd leave her kids in great hands. That didn't stop her from worrying though. But Santana convinced her to go, told her that they'd be fine, something she already knew but it was enforced when she said it.

When she had left that evening, Izzy had been sad but at the mention of Santana's name, the girl had lit up like it was Christmas morning and Dani found she wondering if it was healthy for the girl to adore someone so much. But she knew there couldn't be anything healthier.

So she had gone to the movies with Rachel and she found herself laughing harder than she had laughed before and crying too, something she wasn't a stranger to but it was happy tears, something that she had become acquainted with since living with Santana. But it was time to go home and even though she had enjoyed it, she enjoyed being with the three most important people in her life even more. Rachel had laughed at how eager she had been to get home, like she hadn't seen them in months when in reality it had barely been three hours.

"Calm down Dani, I'm sure they're fine." Rachel had said to her numerous times before they reached Santana's gated community. The car had barely stopped for a second before Dani was out of it, barely managing to tell Rachel goodnight and thanks for the awesome night. She entered the house and looked through the window, watching Rachel drive away safely before she closed the door with the key that had been shoved into her hand only a month prior. This was the first time she had used it because she never went anywhere without Santana or her kids and when they did go somewhere, Santana was the one who opened and closed that door. It gave her a sense of independence, going out by herself. Well not really by herself but without her girlfriend. But that feeling only lasted as long as she kept the thought of her three angels out of her head and that was almost an impossible task.

So she closed the front door and made her way silently to the living room. She had thought she was alone, but it turns out she wasn't. Tucked into the couch was the most adorable sight she was sure she'd ever seen. The television was on and she couldn't make out what was playing because her eyes were on her three angels. Santana was half sitting half lying on the couch, feet still on the floor, with Matthew in her arms, a bottle tucked into his mouth even though he was basically asleep. Izzy was tucked into Santana's side. The girl was asleep with one hand clutching tightly to Santana's shirt, and the other hand's thumb stuck in her mouth.

As if sensing her presence, Santana turned around as soon as Dani stepped closer to the couch.

"Hey." Santana smiled at the woman.

"Hey, you look pretty comfortable." Dani said, walking closer to the couch.

"I guess. This one wouldn't go to bed until you came home." Santana remarked, inclining her head to Izzy.

"I guess sleep won her over."

"It did. But I think we should put them to bed, yeah?"

Dani nodded her agreement and walked over to Izzy, gently picking the girl up.

"Mama?" Izzy whispered tiredly and Dani wondered how she knew it was her, seeing as her eyes were still closed.

"Si, carino. It's time to sleep, okay?" Dani said back to her daughter. She felt the weak head nod against her shoulder and smiled. Santana couldn't help the smile that formed on her own lips at the interaction between mother and daughter.

They made their way upstairs to the room adjacent from hers and Santana still found it surreal that she had built up the courage to ask Dani a month ago to move in with her. Dani had laughed she remembered, saying that they already lived together. Santana had laughed at her stupid choice of words too but when she finally explained what she meant, the answer came without hesitation and she was even more surprised when Dani had said she was wondering how long it would take Santana to ask.

But here they were now and Santana couldn't be happier. She gently placed Matthew in the crib that was situated in one corner of the room then she watched as Dani placed her daughter in the twin sized bed that was situated in the other corner.

"So…" Santana said after Dani had straightened up from putting Izzy down.

"So?"

"Are you tired?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Santana had no idea why she felt so awkward. It wasn't the first time they did this routine. She shoved the nerves aside and held out her hand to Dani who didn't hesitate to take it.

"Where are we going?"

"You're gonna change into your pyjamas, and we're gonna watch a movie." Santana said, dragging her out of the kid's room and into the bedroom that was adjacent to it.

"Yes Ma'am." Dani saluted with her now free hand.

Santana shook her head and smiled as she watched Dani walk to the bathroom. She situated herself on the bed and turned on the television that was barely ever used. On Netflix, she pulled up the first movie that came to mind and paused it, waiting for Dani to come join her.

No sooner had she thought it than the woman herself, clad in pyjamas joined her on the bed.

"What are we watching?"

"The Proposal."

"…Are you trying to tell me something?" Dani asked and Santana was pretty sure now it was possible to choke on air because she herself was the proof in that very moment.

"Wha- no! I mean…no. It's just a movie." She could see that Dani was trying to hold back a laugh and she glared at the woman.

"You're cute when you're put on the spot."

Santana scoffed, "I'm cute all the time." Dani laughed and moved closer to her.

"You're right." And she didn't allow Santana to answer. She captured her bottom lip in between hers and reveled in the moan the action produced from the dark haired beauty. When she broke fee of the kiss, Santana still had her eyes closed.

"Aren't we gonna watch the movie?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." Dani replied.

"Hell no." And before Dani's mind could even catch up, soft lips were on hers and this time the moan she heard came from her own mouth and one of her hands found themselves in dark, luscious hair, the other wrapped around the back of Santana's neck, pulling her impossibly closer. The agent's own hands found their way underneath Dani's pajama top and she smirked at the moan that escaped the blonde's lips at the feel of skin on skin. If someone asked her what was her favorite place on earth right now, she knew there'd only be one answer, always.

Dani.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Prompt#1: Dani lets Rachel hold Matthew._**

**_Prompt#2: Fluff movie night watching Frozen of course._**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you coerce me into this."

"Excuse me but if I remember correctly, your girlfriend was the one who suggested this movie." Santana answered the brunette sitting in the love seat adjacent to the couch she, Dani and the kids were in.

Rachel huffed and glared at Quinn whose lap she was sitting in even though the space on the couch was enough to fit them both comfortably.

"I'm judging you so much right now Quinn Fabray." Quinn just smiled at her girlfriend and kissed the pout off her lips.

"Hey! None of that. There are children around." Covering Izzy's eyes with her hands, making the girl giggle and try to remove the hand.

"I'm pretty sure they're already scarred by you two. Plus, Matthew has no idea what's going on." Rachel said, nodding in the direction of the 3 month old in Dani's lap.

"Well I know what's going on and it's disgusting." Santana said, making a face at them both.

"Okay, no more kissing." Quinn said, always the voice of reason. She kissed Rachel on the cheek when she sighed rather dramatically.

"She's a keeper Rachel." Santana said.

"Why, because she doesn't argue with you?"

"Yes, that's exactly why."

"Fweeze!" Everyone turned to look at Izzy who was sitting in Santana's lap.

"Been watching too much cop shows around her Santana?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel before replying. "No. That's what she calls the movie. She can't say Frozen so she shortens it."

"Aww!" Rachel squealed and Santana rolled her eyes again. Every time the brunette opened her mouth, the action was automatic.

Dani just shook her head at the antics of the two best friends. If anyone outside their small group witnessed their interactions, they'd think the two genuinely hated each other. But she was privileged enough to know that was far from the truth.

"Rachel, would you hold Matthew while I go pop some popcorn please?"

The room went silent and Dani and Quinn were confused. Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect o. Santana was grinning at her with something that looked like approval in her eyes, like she was proud of her. But what for?

"I- um…sure. Of course." Rachel said after she had gotten a hold of herself. She walked over to Dani slowly like she was a dangerous animal getting ready to strike. Dani tilted her head in amusement and watched as Rachel stopped in front of her expectantly.

"Well, are you gonna pick him up?" Santana asked. The only thing allowing her to keep her laughter in was the memory of how worse she had been when she had first held Matthew. From the look on Dani's face, the blonde had no idea why Rachel was so emotional about picking up the kid.

It was the first time she had asked. Rachel was now a good friend to Dani. She was comfortable to be around and she felt like family, but she had never once interacted with the baby boy that Dani protected so fiercely. She interacted with Izzy frequently and she suspected it was because the child was older. She was right. Dani thought Matthew was more breakable, easier to run away with, easier to take from her because he was so small. It was why she held him so close to her always.

"Of course I'm going to pick him up Santana, if you would just shut up please." Santana couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her and she chuckled even more when Rachel sent a glare her way.

The brunette finally held the boy in her arms, not as awkward as Santana had her first time, but definitely a bit uncomfortably.

"He's not gonna break Berry." Santana quipped even though that's quite the opposite of what she had thought about the baby boy. As a matter of fact, the feeling that he was made of glass was still ever present in her mind anytime she was near him.

"Hey, stop acting like you weren't afraid to hold him too." Dani said, saving face for Rachel who was now laughing loudly at Santana's red face.

"I hate you all." The dark haired woman grumbled and Dani kissed her cheek.

"No you don't."

"I do, I really do."

"I have a request."

Everyone turned to Quinn who was watching them interact with amusement glinting in her eyes.

"What would that be?" Rachel asked her girlfriend.

"Can we all please just…Let It Go?" Quinn grinned widely, as if she had accomplished a great feat.

"Really?" The two brunettes in the room asked glaring playfully at Quinn and the two blondes laughed. And they all knew without a doubt that this was what family felt like.


End file.
